


the beginning, the end.

by enticingmoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dream Smp, Gen, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enticingmoon/pseuds/enticingmoon
Summary: tw // suicidal thoughts; suicidetommy lives in agony being exiled, not wanting dream to come see him but another friend comes visit.-all rights reserved(yes, I did write this. yes, I know it's bad.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the beginning, the end.

-

"why did you exile me? just to become my best friend? I don't want you, I miss tubbo." he looks down at his shoes, visibly upset. "no, you were too dangerous for l'manburg and the dream smp." dream pats him on the shoulder lightly. "please don't touch me." tommy drags his feet to his cold tent. "don't act like it wasn't tubbo who exiled you! don't get it twisted!" dream said coldly. tommy stopped in his tracks, "who told him I needed to be exiled, dream? who gave him the bright idea?" his comment was accompanied by his own bitter laughter. dream didn't reply, he just walked quickly to match tommy's steps.

"I might've gave them idea, but it was his choice whether or not to go through with it. he could've chosen the latter." dream spoke softly, not wanting to rile up the young boy. "are you kidding? did he really even have a choice? YOU might've given him two choices but there was only one you would accept! you did this! you did it! you ruined everything!" tommy was fuming, he knew dream was full of shit. "don't try to act friendly with me as if you aren't the cause of this!" tommy gave dream a menacing glance before he started sprinting as far as he could. he had to get away from him, no matter what it meant.

"come back here, tommy! you can't run forever! i'm the only one who cared to see you leave! no one else cared!" dream was trying to act as calm as possible so that it would be easier to befriend the angry teenager. tommy was still running, his mind was overwhelmed with what to do next. "you know what, tommy? i'll leave so you can run back to your tent! but I will be coming back to visit tomorrow!" dream's voice was faint but loud enough for tommy to hear. he stopped abruptly, trying desperately to catch his breath.

he stood still, trying to listen for any rustling or anything signaling dream was still trying to find him. when all he heard were faint moos and water from a nearby pond, he stumbled to the nearest oak tree wanting nothing more than to calm himself down. he sat down in front of the lonely tree, taking in the sound of wind hitting the leaves of all surrounding birch trees. he let himself go as soon as his back hit the rough bark. "w-why did you leave me alone, tubbo? did you really not care about me like dream said?" tommy eyes were blurred from the continuous flow of tears escaping his bright blue eyes. "I really miss you tubbo, I miss you so so so much! I cannot bare any amount of time where you're not at my s-side!" tommy tries to muffle his sobs as they echo throughout the forest. 

he cried for hours, wanting nothing more to be at home with his best friend. his cries died down, only sniffling and heavy short breaths coming from the male. "I need to go to the tent, I don't want to be in this sad forest anymore." he said to himself, picking himself up off the cold dirt ground. he dusted himself off, getting rid of any remnants of dirt he had on his jeans. he ambled along for what felt like miles. he kept his head low as well as his spirits, having no energy to even continue his stroll back to his camp. he soon caught sight of his tent, sighing to himself in fatigue. "that was the worst thing i've ever done, i'm never doing it again." he mumbled, his feet were killing him. he walked to his sad, dark tent and went inside swiftly. the first thing he did when inside his tent was saunter to the rickety, empty bed. he flopped to his mattress, eager to take his dirty combat boots off. he sighed contently after the slight wind starting hitting his socks. 

he then laid there in silence, trying desperately to go fall asleep but unable to do so. "maybe I would go to sleep better if I was in l'manberg, my real home." he started choking up, but suppressed it before it got worse. he peers outside the plastic covering the cutout in his tent, seeing the bright sparkling stars look down on him. "I wonder if tubbo is doing okay. I wonder if everyone is having fun, despite my lack of presence." he smiles slightly, remembering all those fun memories he had with his very best friend. "maybe one day i'll be able to sit with tubbo on the bench again." he giggles, tears spilling from his eyes. "I wanna go back home where I belong. I miss seeing all the beautiful scenery and all of my friends walking around. It's so cold and silent here. I miss the warmth that l'manburg brought me." his drifts off to sleep with a smile, thinking about his home.

he awakens in his cold and delicate bed, another day of being somewhere that isn't home. "another day of being in this sad, sad place." tommy ruffles his hair, feeling exhausted. "tommy! tommy!" tommy rushes to put on his thick boots, wanting to know who's outside his tent. he peeks outside to see dream by the portal calling his name. he frowns, wishing it could've been anyone else. he shuffles out his tent, walking towards his main camp area. "oh, there you are tommy! I didn't think you'd still be in this lousy tent." dream waves his arm around, smile evident on his face. tommy walks by him, not a word coming from his mouth. "tommy, will you talk to me? I came all this way!" tommy stops dead in his tracks, glares at dream for a quick second before continuing his walk. "I see how it is, then. I was going to give you some news on tubbo!" hearing his best friend's name made tommy halt, turning around to get a full view of this annoying being. "speak." the word comes out cold, making dream cringe. "you could be a little nicer. I didn't have to come all this way." dream was starting to get annoyed at this boy, but he can't stop now. 

tommy gives him a cold glare, enough to make anyone shiver. he turns away from the male and tries to continue walking. "fine, fine! i'll tell you! tubbo is hosting a party for everyone to celebrate the rebuilding of l'manburg." tommy's eyes light up, wanting to hear more but not wanting to mutter another word. "he also invited you, and I gave him permission to let you enter l'manburg for this party." tommy's whole body perks up, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. "what? don't fuck with me, that's not funny." he wanted it to be true, though wouldn't admit it. "it's true, tommy. why would I ever lie to you?" dream was lying through his teeth, but he thought tommy didn't notice. tommy starts giggling, which suddenly turns into ear-deafening laughter. "you really thought I'd fucking believe that? dream, you've lying to me from square fucking one and now you want me to believe you?" dream gives tommy a cold smile, which makes the frail boy smirk.

"what's it now? is the act finally over? are you showing your true intentions? i've been wanting to know what they are." dream stares him down, the cold smile never leaving his face. "what are you talking about? what act? tommy, i've been trying to be your friend and this is how you treat me?" tommy feels his stomach turn, and his legs going weak. "I didn't ask for you to my friend! you could've left me alone! I'd love to be left alone! you're so annoying and you are such a pest! why don't you fuck off? I don't want your pity, especially since you're the cause of this." dream could feel the pure hatred laced in that poor boys screams. "I just wanted to be your friend so you would feel a little better! It's not a hundred percent my fault!" dream raises his hands in defense, keeping a all around calm tone. the tone makes tommy grow more and more furious, his hands shaking violently. dream catches sigh of that, slowly backing away from the dangerous boy in front on him. "you think you can do this and I would just...be your friend? I fucking hate you! get away from this place! never return, you goddamn prick! leave me alone!" hearing that made dream drop his smile, his hands shifting to grab his netherite sword poking from his backpack. "you really mean that? I can't believe that you said that to me. despite everything that happened, I thought we can make amends since you're no longer a threat to l'manburg nor the dream smp." dream lets go of his sword hastily and looks down at his feet, trying to get tommy to believe him.

tommy realizing this, chooses to not follow his little act. "oh, really? are you sure that you don't want to be my friend because you have no one?" dream darts his attention to the young boy with a bored gaze. "w-what did you say? no, that's simply just not true..." dream trails off, his mouth growing dry, "really? where are george and sapnap? oh, wait! that's right, they left the dream smp and joined mexican l'manburg! what about badboyhalo? oh wait, he also left!" he shrugged his shoulders, bringing up the things dream tried so hard to stomach. "so where are your friends? the people you care about? let's see. you drove them away, so now you're so desperate to make friends you want to come visit poor little tommy who's been exiled." tommy's voice cracking toward the end, feeling himself getting more emotional. dream stays silent, a shocked expression etched on his faced as tommy harshly told his the cold truth. "you did all of this stupid, stupid shit for someone who left you in the end. I had to suffer for your problems. I lost my best friend and my beloved home over a damn whim! I lost everything! look at me, look at what you fucking caused!" dream flinches at tommy's cold words, his guilt eating him whole.

"look at me in my eyes, dream! look at me!" dream slowly lifts his head to meet tommy's eyes. his eyes went from a bright blue to dead, dull blue in only a few days of him being exiled from l'manburg. his droopy eyes surrounded by dark eye bags, which signaled the boy hadn't slept well. "I-I lost everything, you do realize that? you may get to go see the friends from afar as they have fun with other people but I can't! I can't go to the one place where I know I belong! I lost a part of me I'll never get back. I'm left in this sad, cold abyss as times flies by with no one. it's always silent here. I've never been more alone, you know what that feels like. you have everyone at your damn disposal and you feel lonely but imagine how I fucking feel! You'll never feel true pain, let's face it!" tommy spews words at dream, piercing him like arrows. "I'll die alone, with no one around my side. the population here is 1! no one wants to come here because it's tiring! it's tiring to be here because the energy is not the same. there's not a playful or energetic feeling here because it's just me! I..." tommy pauses, releasing shaky breaths. "just leave this place, never return. if you want to be my friend then never come again. don't ever visit me. stay in your happy fun country." tommy swiftly wipes his tears, turns to look away from dream and continues his way to his camp.

dream walks away from tommy, not looking up for a second. he drags himself to the portal before disappearing entirely from tommy's lonely and sad country with a population of one. tommy walks all the way to his camp site before letting himself fall to the ground. "I hate dream! I hate everything! I want to die! just let me die! take this pain from my heart away! please take away my suffering away!" he pounds on the hard, cold floor. he lays there, sobbing into his own arms. he eventually cries enough to put himself to sleep. he feels a tap on his shoulder, which makes him shift around in annoyance. he feels another tap on his shoulder which annoys him even more. "I told you, you prick to never come back-" he goes to punch who he thought was dream tapping him but doesn't feel anything surrounding him. "what? who's here?" he pulls himself up, so he's now sitting with his legs sprawled on the ground. he looks around but doesn't spot anything. "up here, tommy!" he looks up, seeing a blurred face with faint outline of a body. "g-ghostbur? how did you find me? actually, why are you here?" he uses his weak arms to bring himself to his feet, eyes directly at ghostbur. "well, I can only answer one question at a time." a throaty laugh erupting from his throat. "umm, well, how did you find me?" tommy in disbelief that he's actually chatting with someone.

"long story short, I, uh, followed dream here. he came to come visit you once and I followed him, since I am a ghost and he won't see me as long as I don't make a single peep. I really wanted to see you." ghostbur gave a heaty smile, tommy returning one back. "thank you, ghostbur. I wanted some contact with the dream smp and l'manburg that wasn't dream." tommy looked down at his shoes, not wanting to look at the ghost in the eyes. "I wanted to get you a present. so, I thought, what does tommy like? what does tommyinnit- what's he a fan of? okay, he likes- he likes democracy, that was another things I had down, your shirt's looking a bit-" tommy cuts him off, "yeah...it's been a rough few nights." ghostbur smiles, nodding lightly. "it's okay, come in here, right, stand right here, right!" ghostbur leads tommy into his crafting room, "I want you to get ready for this because you're gonna like this gift!" ghostbur standing there excited for to give this gift he's prepared. "I'm ready." tommy shifts a little, waiting anxiously. "so, I thought, what does tommy like? his favorite in the whole wide world is.. tubbo!" he hands him the gift, a bright smile on his face. tommy grabs the gift from ghostbur, examining it. "a compass?" dumbfounded at the gift he'd just received. "tommy, I know you really, really like tubbo and I, I know you really, really miss him, so I went out of my way and I made you this, it's you- it cost me like one netherite and like loads of iron and stone, and it's- it basically points you in the direction of tubbo at all times, uh, more specifically l'manburg- tubbo's white house! it points you right towards there at all times so no matter where you are in this bitch of an earth, you'll know exactly where tubbo is and I thought you'd really, really appreciate that!" ghostbur tells him, holding his hands together. 

"thank you." he stares at the compass with bliss, knowing that tubbo is always with him at all times. "no problem! anyways, have fun!" ghostbur turns into nothingness as he disappears. tommy's eyes well up gripping the compass tightly in his hands. "tubbo! I hope you're alright, I really, really miss you. I hope you're thinking of me." tommy stuffs it in his pocket, a smile appearing on his face. he gets ready for a long day of doing a bunch of random things to preoccupy himself. his mind overwhelms him once again as he tries to think about what to do this afternoon. "ah! maybe I should clean my area a little bit more incase someone decides to visit me today!" he shuffles around to grab all of his materials for the day, feeling energetic for the first time in a while. he starts speed cleaning, making sure to add decorations where decorations are needed. after two hours, he finally felt satisfied with his work. he stops to think, when he realized what would make this place even better. "you know what this place needs? it needs a bench! maybe tubbo will visit soon!" he goes to chops some trees for his wooden bench. after getting the oak logs, he uses them to craft a bench which he spends a ton of time trying to make it look perfect. "I'm sure tubbo would love this, we need to sit here when he visits." he giggles to himself, feeling a burst of happiness rush through him.

"now, when someone comes to visit, they'll love it so much they'll want to love here with me!" his smile only becomes brighter as he imagines his friends visiting him and admiring his camp. he goes to his crafting room to set all his tools back in their respective spots, a little pep in his step. the sun had already started setting since he'd taken a nap earlier AND got rid of dream all in one day. he strolls to his tent, taking his thick boots off, ready for bed. "this is the first time i've felt hopeful that someone will come visit me." he watches as all the light of the suns disappears, the darkness consuming his camp site. he strides in high spirits to his bed that doesn't as rickety or lonely today. he makes himself comfortable so he can a gorgeous view of the stars. "stars, do you think i'll ever see tubbo soon? I wouldn't want to be happy without my best friend in the whole wide world. I miss him a lot, you know? ever since I've been e-ex...exiled, the pain in my heart hasn't gone away." he clutches the part of his ripped shirt on top of his heart. "maybe tubbo will come and make all the problems go away! maybe he'll come take me from here and we can build a house together!" he can't help but feel more and more miserable as he imagines scenarios he knows will never happen. his hand falls next to him, his hopes suddenly feel like a cry for help.

he falls asleep knowing nothing will happen since he's just one person, compared to the many people in happy fun land known as l'manburg and the dream smp, and the various countries surrounding them. "another day of the loneliness consuming me, yay." he ruffles his hair, following the routine that has gotten him this far. "tommy, where are you? are you still in your tent?" his head darts to the entrance to his tent, trying to catch a peek of the visitor. "h-hey tommy, it's me, ghostbur! i'm here with techno!" he recognizes ghostbur's voice instantly, which makes him step outside of his tent. "why did you bring techno?" tommy didn't have time to wait around, he had to know. "he wanted to visit you as a f-friend! he said he wanted to see where you were situated, isn't that right techno?" ghostbur stands there, adjoined by the one and only technoblade. "yes, it's true, I wanted to see if this place was worth anything to me!" techno yelled back for tommy to catch. tommy walks swiftly to the portal, meeting eyes with techno. "well, umm, I wished for a visitor, didn't expect you to come." he chuckles awkwardly, looking anywhere but at techno. "I can give you a tour of the place if you want, techno?" he hopes techno would say yes. "sure, show me the way." techno gave a slight smile, which tommy caught.

-

"so yeah, that's all I have for now, I haven't been able to do much since i've been quite sad lately." he doesn't hold his feelings back, there's no reason to hide it. "this place is alright for a camp built in a few days. you did good." tommy's eyes light up, grasping at the validation that he'd been begging for. "do you think tubbo would like it? I did this all for tubbo, for when he comes visit! I even built the bench myself!" he points to the bench in the sand, facing the water. "I actually do think tubbo would like it." techno's words were heartwarming, that's all tommy has ever wanted. "really? thank you!" tommy goes to hug techno, watching him by surprise. "okay, alright, that's enough of that." he backs away from the hug, smiles still plastered on his face. "I really want to thank you because-" he freezes as he spots someone with blonde hair behind the trees, similar to tubbo's hair. "t-tubbo?" ghostbur goes to look his his direction, also catches sight of the blonde hair person hiding. "Is he really there or is that my mind fucking with me?" tommy couldn't seem to believe that tubbo was here. "I don't see anyone, tommy. what are you talking about?" techno looks over as well, seeing nothing but a small pile of leaves. "tubbo, he's over there! he's peeking from the tree!" tommy goes and runs to the tree catching a glimpse of tubbo before he runs away. "wait, tubbo! come back!" techno stops him from going any further. "tommy, he's not there. no one's there." he wouldn't accept, techno knew that. "I also saw him! he was there! he ran away went we got too close!" ghostbur also saw a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"techno, that was tubbo! I saw him, I did!" there was no way his own eyes could deceive him, there was just no way. "I'm sorry tommy, but there was no one there." techno felt pity for the poor boy, he'd been alone for so long. "no, he was there! he had to be! there's no way I'm wrong I-" techno couldn't let this go any further. "no, tommy! there was nobody there! not tubbo, not anyone!" tommy's legs give out as he collapses on the ground. "he was there! tubbo was here to see me! he wanted to see me and you let him run away! he's probably wants us to go find him!" he goes to get up and find tubbo, but that only makes techno more stern. "no, tommy. I won't let you. there was no one there, I'm sorry." those words made tommy break. "he wanted to see me, techno! my best friend was there, you have to believe me! I saw him, even ghostbur saw him! please, believe me! he was here, he was here! he was here, I saw him! please, I'm not lying! My eyes can't deceive me!" techno knew what he needed to do in this moment of vulnerability for tommy. he engulfs tommy in a hug, taking tommy by complete surprise. "it's okay, tommy. your mind is tired of seeing nothing but trees and so it tries to make up people instead." tommy sobs in techno's shoulder, techno patting him softly on his back. "how did I see him then, techno?" ghostbur asks, sure he had also seen tubbo. "you saw what he saw because you're a ghost."

"tommy, you need to eat." techno watches as tommy stares at the ground. "techno, why do you think no one wants to visit me? is it because it's sad and lonely over here?" tommy shifts his eyes to meet techno's. "it took a while for me to get here using your portal, maybe you should a bridge from your home to theirs." techno suggested, all he wanted was for the boy to cheer up. "that's a good idea, actually! maybe tubbo will want to come back when it gets easier to make it here!" techno sighs, but doesn't add any commentary. "do you want any help? I'll be down to help you if you need any help." techno wants to make the boy comfortable since he's lonely and most likely depressed. "I'd like that a lot, techno." tommy grinned, feeling at ease. "let's go get materials to make this bridge!" tommy runs to get his tools and starts getting cobblestone for a sturdy bridge. "how much cobble do you think we'll need?" tommy is willing to do whatever it takes to get tubbo to visit him. "get a lot, a full inventories worth!" techno smiles brightly at the teenager who whos' stuck in this sad place by himself, wanting nothing more than to make tommy happy. "let's gooooooooo! except you ghostbur!" tommy giggles, holding the pickaxe tightly in his hands. he was excited to have something important to do, it's been a while.

-

"are you done, techno?" tommy still had a bit left to go, noticing that techno also had a bit left. "not quite, i'm still mining!" he holds his pickaxe up, waving it around. "alright, alright! we need to be quick! tubbo can come any minute!" tommy said that with pain very evident in his heart. he knew that tubbo had been here, there was no way he wasn't. he just wants to go back home, home is where tubbo is. "yeah, I guess you're right. we need to speed it up. this could take the rest of the day." techno wipes some sweat that accumulated on his forehead. "don't tell me you're sweating, old man! we've barely done anything yet!" he lets out a throaty laugh, almost choking in the process. "of course you're not sweating, you haven't even hit puberty yet!" techno jokes, receiving a chuckle from ghostbur. "come on, ghostbur! that wasn't even funny!" hearing that made ghostbur's laughter echo throughout the stripped cave, which started annoying the young fellow. "what? come on- ugh, whatever idiot." tommy rolled his eyes, continuing to collect his blocks. ghostbur smiles at the sight of both techno and tommy mining and joking around. It erupted a warm feeling in his non-existent body, it gave him a sense of familiarity as well as joy. "I like this, you know." ghostbur smiles, wanting his feeling to be known. "like what? us doing hard labor? you probably like it because you can't do it since you're a bloody ghost." tommy glances over at ghostbur, catching the smile he had. "no, no, like I like seeing you guys joke around and have fun. it's nice to watch." techno chuckles knowing he'd done what he needed to do. "i'm glad you're having fun, ghostbur. we're just joking around to make the time pass by as we collect more blocks." 

"and...we're done!" techno collects the last of his blocks, finally done with what felt like endless mining. "thank goodness, I felt like my bones were going to give out." tommy sighs, picking up his tools. "well, no time to slack off! we need to finish this bridge!" techno nods with a smile, also picking up his tools hastily. they took this chance to stuff their tools in their backpacks, ready to be on their way. "come on, ghostbur! we cannot waste any more time!" techno laughs, which makes tommy roll his eyes. "you do know he's a ghost, right? he can be there in seconds, but he wants to be here with us." tommy makes a face, hating that techno is right. he starts his walk to the portal, techno and ghostbur following him. "you know, I'm glad you're here to keep me company, techno. it's been awfully quiet here." tommy admits nonchalantly. "I'm glad you enjoy my company, kiddo." they both make it to the portal with no time to spare, walking in and disappearing into the nether. their surroundings change almost instantly, walking forwards onto the netherrack floor. "alrighty, let's get this bridge going!" tommy sets his backpack down and grabs his tools, feeling determined to get this bridge in place. 

-

they place the last blocks of cobblestone as they reach the end of their bridge. "wow, this was exhilarating but worth it." techno watches as tommy walks on the bridge eagerly. "tubbo will want to come and visit me now! thank you so much for being here and helping me, techno!" tommy feels his emotions pour out, flopping to the ground sprawling his legs out. "what are you doing? are you alright?" techno grows concerned as tommy sits on the cobble ground. "h-he'll love it, won't he?" tears spill from tommy's eyes as he stares at the portal that leads to l'manburg. "he will, he will." techno reassures him, not wanting to ruin this moment. "wait, someone's coming through the portal!" ghostbur points at the portal, making techno's eyes dart to the portal. a certain green male erupts from the portal, making tommy stand up immediately, wiping his eyes with his shirt. "what the hell do you want, dream?" techno stands next to the boy incase he needs help. "why are you with technoblade?" he mutters, giving the male a dirty glance. "he's my friend, what are you going to do about it, huh?" tommy looks at techno in shock. "oh really, technoblade? he's your friend? how cute." dream clutches his sword tightly, feeling his body grow hot. "leave us alone, dream. go away." tommy's eyes held an emotion dream had never seen.

"why should I? I will never take orders from you." dream's jaw clenched, feeling himself getting enraged. "leave the boy alone, you prick. I will not let you lay a finger on him." techno moves in front of tommy, not willing to let him get hurt. "oh, really? you want to play that game? I'm down to play." dream smirks wickedly, holding his sword up. "I don't think you remember who I am. I have already won once, do I need to embarrass you again? Is that really what you want?" techno's grip on his sword loosens, not really caring for this boy in front of him. "oh, come on. you barely won that fight, technoblade. aren't you in retirement? you wouldn't dare fight me." dream was getting overconfident, but he couldn't care less. "I haven't lost my skill, I've been sharpening it for when you come back to fucking with the lives of other people. you see, when I said I hated government, I was mostly talking about you." techno glances at tommy, his frail body tense. "hey, come on, guys. let's not fight, it's not right." ghostbur was silent up until that moment, trying to deescalate the situation. his soft tone calmed techno down a bit, making him nod in agreement. "yeah, you're right, ghostbur. we mustn't fight, not like this." tommy exhales shakily, scared of angry techno. "It's okay that you're scared, technoblade. but this trip wasn't for you. I wanted to bring tommy a little gift since I wanted to be kind for once." dreams heads in towards the portal next to him. "I'll be right back with the gift i've prepared, just wait." and like that, he was gone. tommy stands frozen, not knowing how to react.

"it'll be okay, tommy. I'll protect you." techno faces tommy, giving him a look of reassurance. "I don't know what he'll give me, I'm-" he's cut off by the sound of the portal warping, catching everyone's attention. techno turns around, holding his sword in his right hand, tommy gripping his own sword as tight as he could. both tommy and techno watch as dream comes in the nether accompanied by someone else. tommy's eyes widen, immediately dropping his sword at the sight of the other person. "t-tubbo?" dream watches intently as tommy breaks down at the mere sight of his best friend. "tommy? what are you doing?" tubbo speaks with disgust in his voice. "what do you mean? w-what are you talking about?" tommy looks horrified, never hearing that tone from tubbo before. "why did you team up with him? do you not care about l'manburg?" tubbo's eyes well up with tears as he watches his best friend being protected by one of his enemies. "h-how could you, tommy?" tommy stays silent, not moving from his frozen state. "I missed you tubbo, I really, really did... but not once in the whole time i've been here did you come to visit me! I wanted to show you around my camp! I wanted someone to be there since I was all alone!" tommy drops to his knees, feeling sick. "I saw you earlier when I was with techno, but he told me you actually weren't there! I was hallucinating! the only time I ever saw you since the exile was because of a ___ hallucination! but no, yeah, let's worry about everything else!" tommy uses his remaining strength to get up off the cobble floor. tubbo stares at his best friend, guilt consuming him. 

"you want to know something else, tubbo? you see this bridge? I built it in hopes of you coming to visit me! I waited and waited for you to come through that _____ portal! but you never ____ did!" techno, tubbo, dream, and ghostbur stay silent. "I understand that you felt lonely, I never came to visit you, that's true and I take full responsibility for that, tommy. I'm really sorry, I..." tubbo goes to grab something out of his pockets. tommy watched closely what it was tubbo was going to pull out his pockets. "ghostbur gave me a compass so I could always know where you were. there wasn't a moment when this was apart from me. I really did want to come visit you but I was scared t-that you'd hate me for what I had done." tubbo tears were flowing down his tinted cheeks. "tubbo I-" tommy was cut off abruptly by dream lunging at techno. "what? stop!" ghostbur knew he couldn't do anything since he was only a ghost. "tubbo, tommy, do something! protect them." tommy and tubbo run to them, trying to stop the fight. "fight me like a man, technoblade." dream swings his sword at techno, he dodges the swings with much ease. "guys, please stop!" tommy tries to stop techno but he's not strong enough. techno pushes tommy off, he didn't want tommy to get hurt. that's the last thing he wanted. the only things that could be heard was the lava and the sound of clashing swords.

techno lunges at dream once again, wanting to end this. dream knocks a punch to techno's face, making him stumble a bit, catching dream off guard, which gave him a perfect opportunity to swing at dream. "you should stop before you get hurt, dream." dream laughs bitterly, backing away from technoblade. "no, please! technoblade and dream, stop it! " tubbo goes to help tommy get up, a worried look written on his face. "thank you tubbo, but I have to do this...please forgive me." tommy looks at tubbo with a bright smile, tubbo returns the same smile. technoblade and dream stand parallel from each other, swords' in hand, bloody faces and ripped clothes. "dream, are you sure you want this?" technoblade stood there, confidence oozing from him. "you know what? I don't want to fight anymore. I think we should talk about this civilly, like men." techno nods, letting his defense down, dropping his sword on the floor. tommy watches as dream inches closer to technoblade. tubbo also catches sight of this, ready to run. 

dream races at technoblade as he's occupied looking at ghostbur with a smile. "no, technoblade, watch out!" tubbo goes in front of technoblade, and tommy goes in front of tubbo. dream can't stop himself in time as the sword pierces through tommy's stomach, not long enough to reach tubbo as he wasn't very close to tommy. technoblade stands there frozen, in shock as tubbo and tommy close their eyes and embrace for impact. "tubbo, tommy! no!" ghostbur also stands there, horrified of the sight in front of him. dream lets go of the sword, still lunged inside one of the young boys. dream falls back, terrified about what happened and of what he'd become. time felt like it had stopped, going in slow motion. tubbo opens his eyes slowly, not in any pain. "t-tommy?" tubbo turns around to face a horrendous sight. his best friend had stood there, eyes closed with a sword in his stomach. tommy's body collapses to the ground, tubbo racing to catch him before he fell. "no, tommy! please, wake up!" tommy eyes were barely opened as he laid there, the life he once had was leaving him. "tubbo, I'm glad you were able to see the bridge we m-made you.." tommy's eyes brimmed with tears, technoblade was in pure shock, ghostbur had been crying quietly to himself, and tubbo was sobbing loudly. "tommy, you'll be fine! look at me!" tubbo didn't want this to be the last thing he saw of his best friend. "I don't think the sword will be able to come out. I think it's time for me to say goodbye, tubbo." tubbo shakes his head violently. "guys, please help me save tommy! he can still be saved, we need to hurry up!" hearing that brought techno out of his frozen, taking in the sight that was brought upon him. 

"I'm sorry, tubbo. there's nothing we can do to save him." tubbo can't hold himself back anymore, his cries echo throughout the nether, not accepting that his only best friend was going to leave him. "tubbo, I want to say something to you." tubbo looks down at tommy, his jaw trembling. "what is it, tommy? tell me anything." tommy reaches to hold tubbo's hand, wanting that to be the last things he touches. tubbo holds back his tears to hear what tommy had to say. "I could never hate you, toby, you're the bestest friend I could've ever asked for. I'm glad you were able to visit me, even if only for a short amount of time," tommy showing tubbo what he was holding in his other hand, it was the compass. tubbo was struggling to hold his tears back as he saw the compass pointing at him. "...home was wherever you were, toby, I'm glad to be home." tommy's eyes fluttered closed as his body grew cold and pale, his life gone in an instant. "no, tommy! please, you can't leave me! you're my best friend. I missed you, I missed you so much." he grips tommy's cold hand, not wanting to leave tommy's side. technoblade fills with rage as he remembers who did this. "you motherfucker! you caused all of this! I supposed to protect him! I wanted to make sure he got to meet his best friend, he worked so hard to decorate his camp to show tubbo! now he'll never be able to show him! how could-" techno falls to the ground, clutching his shirt in despair. "fuck you! you took his life! his only wish was to be at home with tubbo! you took that from him!" dream didn't mean for this to happen, he just wanted to fight technoblade. "he never stopped smiling, he was so excited to build his bridge...he just wanted his best friend to be with him." technoblade just sniffles quietly, waves of emotions hitting him all at once. "we had such a blast, he wanted to give us a tour so he could practice for when tubbo came. it was the most adorable thing ever." ghostbur added, looking down at the lava. "I thought I would hate the kid, but I enjoyed his company for the first time." technoblade clenching his teeth together.

"you're going to pay for this." technoblade stands up, sword in hand. anger consumed him whole, he couldn't even think straight. "no, technoblade. don't." tubbo waved his hand, halting technoblade where he stood. "he'll have to live with that the rest of his life. I'll just put him in jail so he can rot there." tubbo couldn't seem to part with him best friend yet. he couldn't live without his best friend, he wanted to be with him. tubbo used all his strength he had and picked himself and tommy up. "what are you doing, tubbo?" ghostbur knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't do anything about it. "remember what tommy said...that home is where I am?" technoblade shifts his eyes to look at tubbo, nodding his head. "yeah, I remember, what about it?" technoblade watched tubbo very closely. "I have to visit my best friend, he doesn't have a home." technoblade tries to stop the young boy but isn't fast enough as tubbo walks off the edge of the bridge, tommy in his arms. "we'll be together soon. you can show me around your camp, then we can go home." tubbo and tommy are engulfed with lava, leaving them to dust. tommy and tubbo were finally home, tommy was more than excited to give tubbo a tour and he showed tubbo all the decorations he made, which made tubbo smile brightly. they were finally at peace, their arc was over.

tommy was slain by dream

tubbo tried to swim in lava.


End file.
